Moonlit Night
by Mrs. HyugaXDD
Summary: A story about how InuYasha's parents fell in love, and how they fell in love. Things boil as Izayoi is forced to marry a selfish samurai, who later lures her to catch the daiyokay, the GREAT DOG DEMON  aka Inu no Taishou .
1. Strange Encounter

**I have been dying to write about the best InuYasha couple, the couple that pretty much started Inuyasha! Well, enjoy and review. I'll upload the next chapter when I get reviews. I don't want to upload something nobody (but me) will read! Enjoy!**

Introduce

Chapter One

"Lady Izayoi, your wedding is tomorrow, do not be disrespectful!" My servant chastised.

I avoided my servant from seeing my eyes roll, "Of course not! I'll be proper!"

Like a puppet on strings free of its own will. Just like how every woman has to act according to their man whom they wed. How I harbored anger to my father for appointing us together.

"Please, no games." She gave me a stern look. Quickly, she bowed and left. I was sick of the maids telling me what to do and how to do it. I knew I was getting married by tomorrow, but why did my mother constantly send people to do her job? Not ready for tomorrow, I lied down in my futon constantly thinking of what might come. Takemaru, my fiancé – I despise his very soul- will be very displeased of how I will behave. Truth be told is that I already am smitten with somebody.

It started off with me running away from the castle a few years ago. Honestly, I couldn't take the pressure of being so afraid of that man Takemaru, he is far too hostile and evil! When the time felt right, I grabbed as much as I can take and ran away in the moonlit night supposedly erasing all of my troubles and stress from home. Sadly enough, I fell down a hill trying to hide from bandits. My head was spinning as I tried to make sense of where I landed, which was in the middle of nowhere I knew. Out of nowhere, or so I thought, somebody helped me up and gathered all of my fallen clothes and bits of food.

"Thank you, stranger," Since I was raised in a high class, I have learned that people should address me properly and respect me so I didn't look at him.

"You're welcome." A low hum, unique and soothing voice replied, something I wouldn't expect from a villager, instantly made me turn around. The second I saw the man that helped me up, I grew afraid and very pallid.

I parted my dry lips, "Y-you're…"

All he did was smile, a perfect smile that bore white fangs. "Yes…?" I will never forget that smile he gave me, so perfect and attractive.

I drew my eyes from his fangs and looked him straight in the eyes, my heart pounding. His eyes were golden honey, gentle, but I could tell he had his share of many life-changing events. I noticed he was a dog demon from the stripe on the sides of his perfectly sculpted face and the fluff he wore. His silver hair was beautifully tied in a ponytail. "You're the Great Dog General!" I yelled, and his smile faded.

His eyebrows knitted together, in concern and he crouched down close to me so that his face was mere centimeters from mine. My heart pounding, he sniffed me, like how a dog would (thankfully he didn't lick me!) and tilted his head to the side. "Are you hurt?" He asked concern written all over his sexy face.

"You're the Dog General?" I asked skeptically. How is this cute man the Dog General! Sure, he acted like a dog with the sniffing and the seemingly innocent act, but my father always told me that he was a ruthless demon that took over the northern and western lands with a snap of his fingers!

"Call me Inu no Taishou." His perfect smile showed up again, melting the fear from my body. He helped me up, and all I did was stare at him like a god, but instead he was a demon. I felt pain in my ankle and fell into his arms (thankfully I didn't fall into that dangerously spiked armor on his chest and shoulders).

"I'm Lady Izayoi…" I said, blinded by his handsomeness so I easily told him my name. I rubbed my sore ankle as I balanced my self out of his muscular arms. "Uh... Do you think you could take me to the nearest village?" I didn't want to sound rude, but I had to get out of this labyrinth like forest. It was late, I was tired and my ankle ached.

I was expecting a no, but he agreed and took me to the nearest inn.

"Wait! Don't leave!" I pleaded when he was leaving.

He looked so surprised, I would've laughed, but on our way to the inn, we made small talk and he was very sweet. "You want me to stay?"

We were behind the inn so nobody could really see us, unless they were also behind the inn –which is very unlikely. "Well, yes." I really didn't make friends, not even within my family, and talking to Inu no Taishou for even ten minutes was great. He was my first friend that wasn't snobby and stuck up like the other aristocrats.

Contemplating over the thought for five seconds, he nodded and said in a hushed whisper, "I would stay, but this is a place for humans and me being a demon am not welcomed."

"We could go somewhere else," I suggested, "Like a demon inn!"

"They don't even have those!"

I really didn't want to miss my chance of being with someone other than my desolate body and the cold wind. "Well… can I travel with you?" he tilted his head oblivious to the fact that I ran away from a warm castle, "I mean, I've been pretty lonely and you make great company!"

He chuckled and agreed, "Okay."

That's all it took.

Sadly, the next day I woke up in my futon. Great, I was dropped off in my home. It was still early and I bet nobody knew I ran away from home. I crawled out of my futon and towards the window.

"Hello!" I jumped.

"Inu no Taishou!" I was actually happy to see his sexy smile, then I got really angry and bopped him on the head.

"What was that for?" He whispered rubbing his head where I smacked him.

"That's for bringing me home!" I yelled hushed, "I was running _away_ from home, get the picture?"

"Sorry! Remember we couldn't find a place to stay so I asked if I should bring you home but you were deep asleep so I took that as a yes!"

"You took my hard work of escaping and burnt it!"

"I could just take you out again," he said matter of factly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm here, in your property with no problems!" He smiled that smile I liked too much.

I noticed that he was on my property. "Did you hurt the guards?"

"No," he chuckled, "I sneaked in!"

"Help me sneak out, since I was brought back here again!"

He rolled his eyes in a joking way, "Fine," He stuck out his hand and I took it and he led me out.

Ever since that day, we have been best friends.

I wont forget his first words to me… "You're welcome"…


	2. Friendships and Freedom

This has taken me too long, im uploading this ASAP! wow, over a couple of months, i really let people down -_-' please Enjoy! 3 11/5/12

BY THE WAY! Inu no Taishou is not a name! It roughly translates to Dog General, so i will use the unoficial name, Touga. It's a lot more easier to write out too! :3

ages-

Izayoi- 20

Touga- 2,500! damn he's young :B

enjoy~ Mrs. Hyuga

Chapter 2: Friendships and Freedom

"Thanks for getting me out of my castle again, Dog Lord!" I said as we sat far away from the village walls and by a river outside of a forest. _Wow, _I thought to myself_, I can see the castle walls from here! So big compared to the small village houses. _

"Please call me Touga!" The dog lord sat cross legged on the soft green grass. "You're a little naive, aren't you." He crossed his arms and sighed.

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Okay, let me say this easily for you to understand; I'm a daiyokai and you're a helpless little princess trusting me- a great demon!" He smiled, his fangs showing, "aren't you a little scared?"

"No, demons and humans are basically alike, except humans are weaker in body. And who can be afraid of you? You're basically a dog!" I smartly said. Or so I thought it was smart untill Dog breath started laughing! I glared, "What's so funny?"

"You're the first human to ever say that to me!" he said inbetween his chuckles and giggles. "If you weren't so amusing, I'd probably leave you to the demons of the forest or kill you myself!" Doggie began to hysterically laugh, turning red.

"Dog-sama, are you trying bully me, or scare me?" I stood up, and went right in his face, angry, "Because it's not working at all." I pouted and turned my head in annoyance.

"Hey sorry, sorry, I didn't want to upset you!" He said trying not to laugh, "I didn't want to bully a princess."

"You're annoying and rude!" I turned to him, extremelly angry, "Don't you think that demons and humans should be treated the same?"

Rolling his honey-gold eyes, Touga scoffed, "Yeah, sure. Why don't I get exorcised while being treated the 'same'?"

"Mr. Sarcastic! Oh I know that you just want to go in the village to get some pork buns and relax!"

"You're really naive."

"Okay, I've heard stories about you conquering these lands and stopping the Mongols from getting here and stuff, but how could I be afraid of you? You're almost like a dog!"

"Are you sure you're a princess and not some farmer rancher girl? You're extremely informal!"

I rolled my eyes annoyed with his games, but I wanted to ask him one more time... "But wouldn't it be nice to have demons and humans peacefully living along side one- another? Just think about it, please."

Dog-sama looked at me, with a serious face, and then dropped his gaze to the floor. "It can be possible, but it would take centuries for humans and demons to peacefully live alonside one another." He sighed, "How come you aren't afraid of demons?"

"I am." I nonchalantly said.

His eyes widened and then he chuckled, "Then why would you want humans and demons to live together?"

I wallked towards the clear river, and spotted some shimmering fish, "But some demons are probably afraid of humans. Fear can exist because of misunderstandings."

The dog general looked at me with an amazed expression. Was he englightened, or was he ready to disown me? "Some demons are, by nature, mischievous-"

"Peace can only exist between people who want it!" I cut him off. His eyes were wide with surprise.

Slowly, he smiled, "Yeah, I guess peace would be good."

I smiled back at him, feeling the cool summer breeze slip past our shoulders. "Your hair is like moonlight." I complimented him.

"Uh... You're hair is like nighttime. Dark and black!" He tried complimenting me back.

Slapping his shoulder, I giggled, "That's so lame!"

"You make great company," He smiled, "Even if you are a extremely informal!"

"Does that mean you like me?" I asked, all sparkly eyed.

"Only as a friend." He smirked.

"You also make a good friend! Dogs are loyal, right?"

Rolling his eyes, "Some dogs are vicous and selfish, but I'm not! I'm a man of honor."

"Honorable Touga-sama that saved these lands." I said matter of factly.

We sat around the river, relaxing untill I had to back into the village to spend the night in an inn, dressed as a poor beggar woman. My appearance was so unrecognizable that the inn keeper gave me a dirty look.

* * *

><p>After Touga saved me, he has been helping me escape from my castle. I refuse to tell him why I'm leaving, but I'm going to have to tell him, and probably go back home. I have to get married for my village, and for my people, even if my fiance is a monster.<p> 


	3. Truth

**PLEASE ENJOY! two in one day peeps X3**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Truth<p>

Traveling with a demon, it's kind of strange and completely unnatural, but with him, I can be myself, not a polite princess that has to fake emotions. With Touga-sama, I feel like I am being myself, not some little polite mannequin. I wonder if that's why Inu no Taishou doesn't abandon me.

We were by a tea stop for travellers and Touga-sama waited outside in the forest.

"I can't go in because there are humans! I don't want to be purified... so just buy me something!" Touga-sama whispered.

We have been travelling together for three days, and we have become extremelly close friends, human princess and demon lord!

"Sure I'll get you something, Touga-sama." I said with a sweet smile.

"I usually don't eat human food, so..." I pretended not to hear when I made my way out of the forest and into the shop.

Walking in I thought what Touga would really enjoy, just to see him smile of the deliciousness of some dango. I can't bring him green tea, because then I'd be stealing the cups, but I could easily get him some dango!

"Good morning!" I said being friendly, "I would like two have two orders of dango, please!" I smiled at the waitress.

"Of course! Why don't you sit down?" The waitress kindly asked me. I was a little bit shocked; I never expected villagers to be so kind and polite, I thought they were- well this is a bit harsh but- stupid!

"I can't," I quickly said, "I-I have a..." I thought about it for a second, "a boyfriend waiting outside for me!" I giggled, shyly, which kind of shocked me. Did I just really say that? He can hear me with his dog ears! I sort of panicked, but I don't really mean harm. Oops.

The waitress smiled and told me to wait at any table while she got my order. I looked around the shop and saw a group of samurai gawking at me. Feeling awkward, I looked down and fixed my hair. I hope they don't recognize me as the princess! I'm so stupid for not asking the Dog General to take me far away from here! It's been three days since I left home, and I know that my fiance, Takemaru -as paranoid as he is- would immedietly send a search party for me.

As I was patiently waiting, a silent samurai walks up to me and asks, "Did you know that the princess of this village went missing?"

"That is quite unfortunate, good sir!" I acted sad, and didn't make eye contact. Some samurai are dangerous, so I really didn't want to get in trouble.

"You look a lot like her!" He sat down in front of my table and I looked away. I didn't really know how to act like a villager! Can unmarried girls make eye contact with men? So confusing!

"Do I really, my good samurai? Truly, that is amusing." I looked away from him as much as I could, putting my sleeve in front of my face.

"Yes, Lady Izayoi." The samurai calmly said. "We found you." My eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mea-"

"Your manners stick out like a sore thumb." The samurai interrupted.

Takemaru!" I bowed, shaking in fear.

"How dare you escape from me, you SLUT!" he yelled on the top of his lungs. "You're lucky that I don't kick you in front of anyone, bitch." He whispered as he roughly grabbed my arm to get me up.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord!" I said in between tears. "I'm so sorry, My Lord." I was shivering and so afraid. I was caught!

He took me outside and threw me into a carriage. Where was Touga-sama, my hero?

As I was being thrusted inside of the carriage, I heard the horses whinny extremely loud and the carriage was thrusted to a stop.

"What just happened?" Takemaru asked as he left his iron grip on my wrist, which he was bruising.

"I don't know!" The coachman said, "The horses just stopped in fear! Perhaps a yokai, sire."

"Are you kidding me?" Takemaru angrily yelled, "A yokai is meddling with us, NOW of all times?" he yelled. "I'm sorry, dearest," he kindly looked at me and I refused to look at him, "There is a demon I must slay."

My eyes widened and I looked at him, "A demon?" What if it was Touga-sama?!

As soon as Takemaru-kohai got out of the carriage, I saw two clawed hands that I missed to see. "Touga-sama!"

He threw Takemaru-kohai out of the carriage and held his hand towards me, "Ready to get out of here?" He smiled sweetly.

I grabbed onto his hand and he easily pulled me out of the hellish carriage. As he held me in his muscular arms,effortlessly, he jumped ontop of the carriage and into the woods, quickly.

"YOUR HEART HAS BEEN BEWITCHED BY A DEMON, PRINCESS IZAYOI!" Takemaru yelled angrily as he was laying in the dirt. "YOU'RE THE ONLY WOMAN I COULD LOVE!" He yelled and then slammed his fists on the ground.

"You came for me!" I happily exclaimed in his lovely arms, "Thank you Touga-sama!"

We were swiftly running through the forest, and like an expert, he avoided every tree and bush.

"How could I leave a friend behind?" He smiled a wide toothy grin.

"I was so scared!" I cried, "He threatened to beat me!"

"A disrespectful man is something I cannot respect!" His ember eyes found my dark ones full of concern, "Is this why you left your castle?"

I solemly nodded, "He's the reason." I held in a cry, "I have to get married for my parents and for the villagers, but I just cannot marry him now, he's too violent and scary."

"I'm married to someone I don't really like." He admitted as he stopped by a lake in the middle of the forest. He placed me on a tree stump and layed down in the soft grass.

"Really?" I asked a bit skeptical. "What is she like?"

"Selfish and power hungry." He replied looking into the murky lake.

"Why would someone like you marry a woman like her?"

Looking up at me, he replied, "It's a political marriage, a lot like yours!"

I realized that he might be running away too and decided to ask, but slowly, "Are you like me then? Running away from her?"

He laughed sweetly, "No! It's not like I hate her, I just don't really like being around her!"

I smiled and we roamed the forest, tranquil besides each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So Takemaru loves Izayoi, he just needs help with his anger manegment <strong>

**Sesshomaru will be appearing soon! Hopefully**


End file.
